While a customer from one region gives a call to a call center by accessing a common telephone number (e.g. an 800 area code phone number), the call should be accepted by the dedicated service desk employee who is responsible for that region. Other people, who are not responsible for the service to the dedicated region, should not receive the call and see the attached data of the customer who is associated with the dedicated region. Conventional methods and systems have not effectively addressed these issues.